Scorchbeast
Scorchbeast queen |location =Appalachia |affiliation = |actor = |dialogue = }} Scorchbeasts are creatures found in Appalachia in 2102. Background The first scorchbeast was accidentally created when Enclave scientists exposed irradiated bats to biochemical experiments in early 2083.The Whitespring bunker terminal entries Although it would have been a wiser choice to exterminate them, Secretary Eckhart ordered further study of the creatures in controlled habitats at the abandoned AMS mining complexes, while keeping the officer corps in the dark.Whitespring surveillance recording 5.4.8 The future President wanted - needed - a way to fool the region's monitoring systems into believing that they were under immediate threat, raising the alert level to DEFCON 1 and giving him access to the nuclear arsenal. Although kept in isolation, theoretically, individual beasts made it to the surface at disturbingly regular intervals, as early as 2084.Sam Blackwell's bunker terminal entries: "Some Kind of Bat" Despite increasing opposition from the officer corps, Eckhart finally unleashed them on the region in 2086, creating a pestilence that threatened to render the human race extinct on a continental scale.Whitespring surveillance recording 8.5.2. The people of the wasteland first learned about the Scorchbeasts from reports issued by the Brotherhood of Steel under Paladin Taggerty. Although they dismissed them as pure stories to give Taggerty an excuse to commandeer ammo and supplies, they were soon proven wrong by their appearance and the plague that followed in their wake. The Scorched, terrifying, warped creatures created out of humans afflicted by the scorchbeast plague have become an existential threat to the people of Appalachia.Morgantown Airport terminal entries: "Scorched Research" The situation is made worse by the fact that their breeding cycles are off the charts, limited only by the available nest space in the mining tunnels below Appalachia.Fort Defiance terminal entries: "Scorchbeast: Analysis We've learned much since we lost contact with Elder Maxson. Grant says it's pretty much worst case. Threat assessment: Actual Sierra Bravos are reinforced, mobile, and cunning predators. Bravos use echolocation to call in ground reinforcements. The breeding cycle for the Bravos is off-the-charts. The saving grace in all this is that the Sierra Bravos only nest in specific places. We've found three nests in old mining tunnels below the Bog, but there's a main nest somewhere that's the real problem. In order to stop the Bravos from spreading outside Appalachia and possibly becoming an extinction event, we have to destroy their main nests." Since then, the scorchbeasts established a vast colony of these draconic bat horrors beneath the entirety of Appalachia. The scorchbeasts dug to the surface to destroy settlements and devour humans, leaving large rifts in the landscape. The only way to safely close the rifts was to launch nuclear missiles from one of three automated silos scattered across Appalachia, collapsing the rifts and killing those scorchbeasts that remain. None of the factions in Appalachia managed to achieve this feat, either due to a lack of means (Responders and Free States) or ideological opposition to the use of nuclear weapons (Brotherhood of Steel). Only the Vault 76 dwellers, entering Appalachia after humans became locally extinct, managed to push back the scorchbeasts and destroy them in nuclear attrition, preventing an extinction-level event.The Making of Fallout 76 - Noclip Documentary https://youtu.be/gi8PTAJ2Hjs?t=28m16s Scorchbeasts are partially responsible for the creation of the Scorched, as, according to research by the Vault 76 overseer, their underground colony contains a fungus responsible for the Scorched Plague, causing the crystalline growths seen on the Scorched.Overseer's log - Morgantown Characteristics Biology Scorchbeasts are a species of enormous, mutated bats, presumed to be pygmy bats.Ella Ames' bunker terminal entries#Scorchbeasts The gargantuan creature has retained its ancestors' pointed ears, membranous wings, allowing it to fly and soar through the air, and echolocation. However, it has grown to a tremendous size, developed an extra pair of functional legs, and evolved to become the carrier of a plague which converts any infected living being into the Scorched. Despite their size, scorchbeasts possess considerable agility, and even when grounded they can leap several times their body length in one bound. Despite the behavior of their progenitors, scorchbeasts are not averse to daytime hunting, and are known to cooperatively hunt in groups. Strong and aggressive, it attacks with razor-sharp teeth, claws, the beasts are potent foes, as lamented by the Responders, whose anti-scorchbeast tactics boil down to doing everything in their power to keep away from it and finding an enclosed space to fire from, as scorchbeasts are simply too big to fit into small spaces. Coupled with the radiation they emit, Rad-X is also recommended. Scorchbeasts are also notably capable of using powerful ultrasonic echolocation as a means of navigatingSensor module specs or commanding their Scorched servants on the ground. In addition to this, they possess the ability to emit a powerful sonic blast capable of shattering wood and metal structures from their mouths much like Mirelurk kings and Mothmen, but on a far larger scale. Their other non-conventional attack includes flying over an area and saturating it with an acidic, radioactive mist that permeates through cover. The scorchbeast's body is laced with ultracite, which can be extracted from their hides, bones, and wings.Scorchbeast bones can be broken down for ultracite. Gameplay attributes The scorchbeast summons many Scorched enemies while fighting. It utilizes three different attacks, the first being a long-range sonic attack, which is performed while flying. The interval between these attacks is at least ten seconds.Fallout 76 patch 1.0.6.0 The second attack is a radiation fog, commonly referred to as crop-dusting due to it dispersing from its wings much like a crop duster, this fog will travel through roofs and walls. The scorchbeast will continue to dust an area, even if the player character is in caution status. The third attack style is a sweeping attack which it utilizes while on the ground. The scorchbeast also has a tendency to heal itself when left alone for a while, similar to other creatures. They have also been seen to attack and infect other enemies, usually those that are in combat with it. Scorchbeast attacks are relentless but not as powerful as some others. It is possible to run a considerable distance while under attack. It is also possible to enter a building, gully, or other sheltered area, then go into sneak mode and wait out the attack although the player character may be attacked by other scorched creatures. Due to the sonic attacks counting as explosive damage rather than energy damage, equipping a full set of armor with the dense modification is very effective at reducing incoming damage. Equipping the Fireproof perk will also help significantly. Automated surface to air missile batteries can be repaired at several of the BOS firebases if a player character is close to one of the locations. The ASAM(s) can help fight the scorchbeast or provide a diversion. Variants Scorchbeast A standard scorchbeast, these fearsome creatures can range in level. When they are diseased, their sonic blasts will affect the player character in the form of the Blight, a disease which will lower all SPECIAL stats by 1 point. |edid = |level =50 |perception =7 |family =scorchbeast |rr =Immune |pr =0 |aggression =1 |confidence =4 |assistance =0 |items = * Scorchbeast parts :* Scorchbeast bones :* Scorchbeast hide :* Scorchbeast wing fragment * Scorchbeast meat :* Scorchbeast brain :* Scorchbeast heart :* Scorchbeast liver :* Scorchbeast lung :* Scorchbeast meat * Prime receiver plans * Ultracite power armor mod plans * Ultracite weapons }} |level =65 |perception =7 |family =scorchbeast |rr =Immune |pr =0 |aggression =1 |confidence =4 |assistance =0 |items = * Scorchbeast parts :* Scorchbeast bones :* Scorchbeast hide :* Scorchbeast wing fragment * Scorchbeast meat :* Scorchbeast brain :* Scorchbeast heart :* Scorchbeast liver :* Scorchbeast lung :* Scorchbeast meat * Prime receiver plans * Ultracite power armor mod plans * Ultracite weapons }} |level =80 |perception =7 |family =scorchbeast |rr =Immune |pr =0 |aggression =1 |confidence =4 |assistance =0 |items = * Scorchbeast parts :* Scorchbeast bones :* Scorchbeast hide :* Scorchbeast wing fragment * Scorchbeast meat :* Scorchbeast brain :* Scorchbeast heart :* Scorchbeast liver :* Scorchbeast lung :* Scorchbeast meat * Prime receiver plans * Ultracite power armor mod plans * Ultracite weapons }} Extra crispy scorchbeast A weakened scorchbeast encountered in the Nuclear Winter mode. |base id = |level =50 |perception =10 |family =scorchbeast |rr =Immune |pr =0 |aggression =1 |confidence =4 |assistance =0 |items =* Hazmat suit * Medium supply crate weapons * Nuclear launch code * Scout armor * Expired stimpak * Stimpak * Stimpak extra }} Scorchbeast queen The scorchbeast queen is spawned by dropping a nuclear missile on Fissure site Prime and is considered to be the final boss of the game. Eight or more participants are recommended for this difficult server-wide event, in which she must be killed within 25 minutes. During this engagement waves of lesser enemies, including other scorchbeasts and scorched variants of most enemies (alongside the rare non-scorched enemy), will attack the player characters in addition to the danger of the queen herself. The resistances of the scorchbeast queen, like all other creatures in Appalachia, are determined by a level curve table, however even before her resistances take effect, she reduces all incoming damage by 70%. |level =95 |perception =7 |family =scorchbeastqueen |rr =Immune |pr =0 |aggression =1 |confidence =4 |assistance =0 |items = * Scorchbeast parts :* Scorchbeast bones :* Scorchbeast hide :* Scorchbeast wing fragment * Scorchbeast meat :* Scorchbeast brain :* Scorchbeast heart :* Scorchbeast liver :* Scorchbeast lung :* Scorchbeast meat * Power armor jet pack mod plans * Prime receiver plans * Ultracite power armor plans * Ultracite power armor mod plans }} Locations ] * Scorchbeasts spawn at active fissure sites: ** Fissure site Alpha - Cranberry Bog - Southeast of Survey camp Alpha. ** Fissure site Beta - Savage Divide - East of the Bailey family cabin in the far north. ** Fissure site Gamma - Savage Divide - Northeast of Lake Eloise in the far south. ** Fissure site Epsilon - Cranberry Bog - South of Firebase Major. ** Fissure site Lambda - The Forest - Cuts through Highway 62 just west of the junction with 83-A between Bleeding Kate's Grindhouse and the miners monument. ** Fissure site Omicron - The Mire - On a hill in a clearing west of Mosstown. ** Fissure site Sigma - Savage Divide - North of Hopewell cave, west-southwest of the pumpkin house. ** Fissure site Omega - Ash Heap - Northwest of and very close to Striker Row, south of the AMS testing site. ** Fissure site Prime - Cranberry Bog - South-southeast of drop site V9, northwest of Forward Station Delta, and southwest of the glassed cavern. This area always has scorchbeasts flying. It is where the scorchbeast queen spawns when the site is hit with a intercontinental ballistic missile. ** Unmarked fissure site - Cranberry Bog - Immediately southeast of Firebase LT. This site has no map or compass marker. The rising smoke is clearly visible from Firebase LT. ** Unmarked fissure site - Cranberry Bog - Northeast of Quarry X3. Scorchbeasts from here patrol the central Cranberry Bog, north of Watoga. ** Unmarked fissure site - Cranberry Bog - Northwest of drop site V9. Scorchbeasts from here patrol the southeastern Cranberry bog. ** Unmarked fissure site - Cranberry Bog - North-northwest of Appalachian Antiques, just south of a monorail support with a monorail car at the top. The scorchbeast that spawns here frequently patrols Appalachian Antiques and other nearby locations. ** Unmarked fissure site - Cranberry Bog - Northeast of Ranger lookout, southeast of Creekside sundew grove. The scorchbeast from there routinely patrols those locations and the Bootlegger's shack. ** Unmarked fissure site - Cranberry Bog - Next to the third monorail pylon north of Pylon V-13 on the monorail line that went from there to the RobCo Research Center. The pylon is the one that has stairs to the top. Verified as a scorchbeast spawn site. Two spawned a minute or two apart. * Glassed cavern - Scorchbeasts spawn inside the cavern. Scorchbeasts can frequently be found at these locations, usually following player characters or a succession of other targets from their spawn points: * The southern Ash Heap drawn from fissure site Omega. ** Abandoned mine shaft 2. ** Beckley. ** Lewisburg. * The Whitespring Resort - probably drawn up from fissure site Lambda. * Watoga - following player characters or other creatures from fissure sites Alpha and Prime. There are one or more non-aggressive scorchbeast(s) flying around the Forest. These have a light yellow name and heath bar. If attacked, their name and health bar will turn red and they will fight back but if the player breaks off their attack, after a minute or two, the scorchbeast will stop it's attack and return to it's patrol. It or they have been sighted: * North of Morgantown Airport. * At a hilltop picnic area west of Helvetia and south of Arktos Pharma. * South of White Powder Winter Sports and north of Cliffwatch. * North of the plane crash site, Horizon's Rest. Notes As of patch 1.2.4.6, standard scorchbeasts can now spawn as legendary enemies. Appearances Scorchbeasts appear only in Fallout 76 and its add-on Nuclear Winter. Gallery Scorchbeast.png|A menacing scorchbeast CranberryBog-E3-Fallout76.png|A scorchbeast as seen at E3 FO76 Scorchbeast creature.jpg|A landed scorchbeast Fallout 76 Scorchbeast flying 1.png|Scorchbeast flying over fissure site Omicron Fallout 76 Scorchbeast flying 2.png|Scorchbeast flying over fissure site Omicron Fallout 76 Scorchbeast sonic attack 1.png|Scorchbeast sonic attack FO76 Glassed cavern (Battle area).png|A slain scorchbeast among other dead scorched wildlife in Glassed cavern Creekside Sundew Grove scorchbeast flyover.png|Scorchbeasts flying around the Creekside sundew grove Fallout 76 Scorchbeast sonic attack 2.png|Scorchbeast sonic attack lands on a player character FO76 Survey camp Alpha (Tent) (2).jpg|A scorchbeast attacking Survey camp Alpha F76 Fissure Site Alpha.png|A scorchbeast flying over Fissure site Alpha Fallout 76 Fissure site Gamma.png|A scorchbeast flying over Fissure site Gamma Fallout 76 Fissure site Omicron.png|A scorchbeast flying over Fissure site Omicron Fallout 76 Fissure site Sigma.png|A scorchbeast flying over Fissure site Sigma Fallout 76 Fissure site Omega.png|A scorchbeast flying over Fissure site Omega F76 Drop Site V9.png|A scorchbeast flying over Drop site V9 Papermaphover scorchedearth.jpg|The Scorchbeast queen rising from Fissure site Prime Scorchbeast_queen.jpg|Scorchbeast queen flying overhead FO76 scorchbeast concept art 01.jpg|Concept art by Katya Gudkina FO76 scorchbeast concept art 02.jpg FO76 scorchbeast concept art 03.jpg Category:Fallout 76 creatures Category:Nuclear Winter creatures es:Bestia Calzinada ru:Зверожог